jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
O'rangers
O'Rangers, as their name suggests, are the all orange team that was introduced in MarbleLympics 2016. Also, they are one of the two greatest teams due to winning MarbleLympics 2017. They placed 5th in the 2016 Games and were represented by Clementine, Kinnow, Mandarin and Tangerine. O'Rangers claimed the 4th place in the MarbleLympics 2017 Qualification tournament, and managed to win the 2017 MarbleLympics, under slightly changed marbles' names: Clementin, Kinnowin, Mandarin and Tangerin. They are currently holding two MarbleLympics records, and had won two gold, two silver and one bronze medal in their two seasons in the MarbleLympics. Their best season overall performance is winning the 2017 MarbleLympics. 'MarbleLympics 2016' O'Rangers started the 2016 MarbleLympics by finishing 9th in Balancing, not earning any points. In the Relay Race they finished 14th, but got the consolation point because of construction defect at their lane. They earned their first points by finishing 5th in Collision, the 3rd event of the Games. In Long Jump, Kinnow broke the pre-existing MarbleLympics record by 10 centimeters, winning the event and earning the O'Rangers their first medal ever and 10 points. They did not win any medals in the remaining events, however strong finish with 5 pointed performances in a row saw them ending the 2016 MarbleLympics 5th overall with 31 points on their account. 'Collision results' Group 3: Standings: Quaterfinal: 'Team Pursuit results' 'Precision Slalom results' 1st round: Quaterfinal: 'MarbleLympics 2017' Qualifiiers Due to earning 5th place overall in 2016 MarbleLympics, the O'Rangers had to participate in the Qualification Tournament to the 2017 MarbleLympics. They qualified with ease, finishing 4th overall and earning a bronze medal in the first event, the Relay Race. Main tournament O'Rangers started the MarbleLympics 2017 in upper half of the field, scoring two 7th and a 5th place in first three events. Few shaky performances caused a drop in the overall standings, but great results in Hurdles, Block Pushing, High Jump rocketed them up to 2nd place, just behind Savage Speeders. Even though they finished 4th at the next event, the Steeplechase, they were overtaken by Mellow Yellow in the standings. In the second-to-last event, the Underwater Race, Kinnowin performed flawlessly, eliminating Yellow from Mellow Yellow in the quaterfinal, and beating the MarbleLympics record in the semifinal. In the final however he finished 2nd behind Wospy from Midnight Wisps, but it was enough to close the gap to Savage Speeders to just 10 points, In the last event Clementin started his heat knowing, that neither only other championship contender, Swifty, nor Yelloy from Mellow Yellow (the only team that could overtake the O'Rangers) won't make it into the final. He comfortably finished in top 4. Having led in the final until last few corners, he finished 2nd behind Team Galactic's Starry, but it was more than enough to clutch the O'Range victory in the MarbleLympics. 'Collision results' Group 2: Standings: Quaterfinal: 'Current MarbleLympics records' 'Former MarbleLympics records' 'Medals' O'Rangers are one of the most succesful teams in the MarbleLympics, regularly finishing on top half of the table at varous events. They placed 6 times at the podium, including third place in the 2017 Qualifiers, which is not counted into their total medal tally, since the top 4 teams from 2016 MarbleLympics did not participate. MarbleLympics 2016 MarbleLympics 2017 Qualifiers MarbleLympics 2017 'Supporters' The supporters of the O'Rangers are the most vocal ones during the MarbleLympics events. When their idols are fighting for victory, they are cheering for them making the 'OOOOOOOOOOOH' sound. Category:O'Rangers Category:Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2016 Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2017 Qualifiers Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2017 Teams